There is a type of motor stator which includes a stator core and two stator windings wound around the stator core. The stator core includes two opposing poles and a yoke connected between the two poles. The yoke includes a bottom and two branches extending from the bottom. The two stator windings are respectively wound around the two branches. The two stator windings are made from a single electric wire. That is, after an electric wire is wound to form one stator winding, the electric wire is not cut and the outgoing terminal of the finished stator winding is used as an incoming terminal for continuously forming another stator winding. This winding method is time consuming.